mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 10
In My Office, or MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 10, is the tenth episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Crescent Belle, Rarity, and their friends are called in to Mrs. Peppermint's office. Characters *Crescent Belle *Pyrohoof *Gingerbella *Balloon Pop *Maryanne *Flamenco *Willowshy *Shadow Gloom *Rarity *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Cherry Pie *Lily Blossom *Mrs. Peppermint Story ~(Scene: Mrs. Peppermint's Office)~ (There in the office are Crescent Belle, Gingerbella, Maryanne, Willowshy, Pyrohoof, Balloon Pop, Flamenco, Shadow Gloom, and the five popular girls.) * Willowshy: (to Maryanne) I've never been in Mrs. Peppermint's office before. * Maryanne: Well, today is your first. (There was brief silence before Mrs. Peppermint shows up, properly groomed and clean. She turns to the students.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Hello, everypony. * All thirteen students: Good evening, Mrs. Peppermint. * Mrs. Peppermint: Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Cherry Pie, and Lily Blossom. Please explain to me about the goo. *'Rarity:' Uh, uh...uh... (faking innocence, pointing to her four friends) ...i-it was their fault! They forced me to do it! I had nothing to do with it! They're the ones! *'Cherry Pie:' What?! But that was your idea, you moron! *'Mrs. Peppermint:' So it was your idea, was it, Rarity? And isn't it also true that you said it was for Crescent? Are your friends not fine with her as well? I think you should take the time right now to explain yourself, missy. *'Rarity:' Why should I? *'Maryanne:' Because you tried to make her life a living nightmare! *'Rarity:' Quiet, you traitor! *'Maryanne:' No! You're just jealous because your boyfriend was hanging out with her. *'Rarity:' Listen here, Maryanne. Who was the one that made you popular? Me. You want to go ahead and defend a loser? Fine. You've already lost your popularity, anyway. *'Maryanne:' (sarcastically) Oh, no! I'm a loser now. (steps toward Rarity) Well, I'' didn't beg for popularity. You just happened to walk up to me and made me popular. I thought things were going to be fine, but when Crescent Belle showed up, that's when I start questioning my friendship with you. I never wanted to be friends with you. *'Rarity:' Oh, really? Well, neither do I. *'Mrs. Peppermint:' Girls, that's enough. My little ponies. Here at Sunshine High, we're all about making friends and helping others, not popularity. *'Pyrohoof:' Ha! I could've put it better myself. (''The nerdy gray stallion is met by a glare from the principal, which shuts him up.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Rarity, this school is not about putting others down just because they're different from you. * Rarity: (angry) You don't understand! Crescent Belle has ruined me! She has taken my boyfriend, Flamenco! And I was this close to having Shadow Gloom as my new boyfriend! * Crescent Belle: I knew you'd do something like that. * Shadow Gloom: And I'm so glad I walked out on you that day. * Rarity: Maryanne only became friends with you because she had none! * Maryanne: No. I stopped being friends with you because you're always about being popular! It's not what this school's about, Rarity! * Mrs. Peppermint: What? Rarity, is this true? * Rarity: Well... * Flamenco: You must admit, Maryanne is right. * Rarity: UGH! I'm so tired of this! My best friend and my boyfriend are defending a nopony! (to Crescent) If you hadn't come to this school, then I'd still be happily talking to them! * Flamenco: Well, not anymore. If you don't like it, then that's too bad! * Rarity: All right, all right! (faking innocence) Look, I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again. I promise. * Mrs. Peppermint: Good. * Balloon Pop: So...does that mean the talent show is over? * Mrs. Peppermint: I'm afraid so. You're all dismissed, and be sure to return to your dorms before 10:30. --- To be continued...